


The First Receipt and...

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Patrick is sweet, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: The first receipt isn't the only thing Patrick saved that day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The First Receipt and...

**Author's Note:**

> Photo challenge - something that brings you joy. 
> 
> My husband and I have a case of wine from our wedding day. They were gifts given to our guests and have a special decoration on them, but we had some left. We now have one yearly on our anniversary.

It was the 10th anniversary of opening Rose Apothecary and what a wild ride it had been... business partners to lovers to husbands... a new location in Elmdale... the cottage... family moving. Of course, they needed to celebrate somehow.

Patrick planned it. He choose to spend the celebration in the back room of the Apothecary after closing. Candles, mozz sticks, some other food from the Cafe and also some wine. It was a bottle that they have sold for years from a local vintner.

But what David didn’t know, is that Patrick didn’t only save the receipt from the first purchase that opening day... this bottle was also from that opening day and has been aged with care for the last 10 years. And it tasted magical.


End file.
